doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tormented Soul
"Jack these games have always been about us, and this time I will se you know what its like to lose everything" The Tormented Soul is the villian of Torchwood: Fallen Heroes Dont Weep and has a close connection to Jack Harkness. Personality "Tell me Jack do you know what its like to be totured to the point of insanity and pulled back time after time?" Ruthless, cold and highly intelligent the Tormented soul was totured to the point of insanity by an unkown party. Though his tormentors constantly restored his mind after each session it still caused damage to his mind. At first believing Jack would rescue him the Soul held on to the fragile hope. But has the years whent by, Jack never came and the Tormented Soul's hope soon died and was replaced with an insane hatred and rage towords Captain Jack Harkness. He claims it was this anger that eventualy came to sustain him. When he was brought to Earth the Tormented soul had become the ruthless creature that now seeks to destroy Torchwood and everything Jack holds dear. Usually displaying a composed nature the Tormented Soul can switch to a violent and savage state when provoked. He has little qualms with harming innocent people to get what he wants and claims that by even the faintest assotiation or connection with Jack that people deserve death. Though rare there are brief periods when the Soul's original sane mindset rises to the surface. Due to an early attempt to protect his memories from his tormentors he sealed and delibretly damaged his own memories so they couldnt be used against him. On Earth this causes him some hinderance to his brain agusting to a new envoroment leading to "episodes" where he is briefly paralysed by violent flashbacks of his toture. Physical Appearance Prefering to operate behind the scences the tormented Soul keeps his face hidden under a hood making it difficult for his face to be seen. Small glimpses reveal he has long brown/black hair and blue eyes. The most bizarre thing about his appearace is that his eyes change colour from blue to a sickly white depending on his state of mind and mood. Abbilities Due to the technolegy used to bring him to Earth the Tormented Soul has been infused with nanogenes of the highest calliber. Though they are mostly dorment they will sometimes activate when he is injured allowing him a faster than average healing rate. The Tormented Soul is alaso a master manipulator, intelligent stragist and profficiant hacker. Early history Little of the Tormented Soul's background is known other than he worked with Jack and they were close. This changed when Jack made a mistake on a mission against "Some nasty indaviduals". The result was the supposed death of the Tormented Soul when in actual fact his spirit was dragged into the darkness. Not the afterlife has was orginaly believed but a parel dimension that fed on lost souls of the dead; the more corrupt the better. While the Tormented lack corruption the denizens of the dimension decided to keep him in Jack's sted. Jack had unkowingly insulted these creatures several times and since his Imortality prevented his death the creatures dcide to keep the Tormented Soul has a substitute.﻿ Arrival on Earth The Tormented Soul is brought to Earth by Grey Harkness; who survived the destruction of the Hub. Still wanting revenge on his brother Grey was able to recover the remains of the Tormented Soul's original body that Jack had burried after his spirit was seperated from its body. Unfortunatly the prosess used to revive the Tormented Soul has a dangerous side effect and everyone in the lab and the surronding part of Queen Street Arcade are killed in order to balace bringing an "innocent" soul back from the darkness. He escapes the base unseen just as the Torchwood team arrives. War With Torchwood Category:Villains Category:Torchwood Category:Humans Category:Individuals